Revenge of the Nerds
by XxKukiMonsterxX
Summary: This is a song fic slash one shot. The song i'm using is Dance Dance. The main characters are Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and TenTen. Sorry that i suck at summary. Please read... rated T just for precaution.


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTTHING! AND DO NOT WISH TO BE SUED….. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE NAME OF THE GIRLS' BAND ROYALTY FROM PAIN!

This is my first song fiction. So, I decided to use _Dance Dance _by Fall Out Boy. I hope you like it, please review. And no flames… it will only be used to cook ramen for Naruto. So please be nice in your reviews. Constructive reviews and again please try not to flame me. But, if I do get flames, I will try and love you guys to because one of my resolution's is to learn to love the haters. Thanks!

1990 Twenty Years Ago

"" was all that was heard.

"K-K-Kar-i-in c-can you pl-ple-please stop dd-d-d-dunking S-S-S-Sa-kura's h-head in the to-to-toliet ?" pleaded Hinata.

"Oi, Slut stop messing with Sakura-chan" shouted Ino.

"Yeah!" agreed TenTen.

"Karin, come on or we're gonna miss our daily make-out session with Sasuke-kunnn!" squealed Ami.

"I'll finish with you later, nerd. I have to go worship _my_ Sasuke-kun!" sneered Karin as she lifted Sakura's head from the toilet bowl.

"*gasp of air* OMK, I thought that was never gonna end" said Sakura.

"Are you okay Saku-chan?" said TenTen.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"I w-wish th-that they wou-would leave us a-a-a-a-alone" complained Hinata.

"Yeah, I mean seriously that's the third time this week they did that to you Sakura." sighed Ino.

"Don't worry guys. It's gonna get better. Now let's go home before they come back from _Sasugay-kun_ and go practice." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, Royalty From Pain is going to the top" squealed Ino.

"Yeah, yeah let's go!" Sakura said while laughing.

2010 Present Day

"Hinata, Ino you guys are gonna make us late for the reunion!" screamed TenTen and Sakura.

"No need to yell we're right here" smirked Hinata while Ino nods.

"Come on, I want to take a picture of us before we head to the reunion so I can put it up on the website for the band!" exclaimed TenTen.

"Ok, fine one picture Tennie." agreed Sakura.

"One, Two, Three say 'FAMOUS'!"

"FAMOUS!" they yelled.

The picture went like this Sakura on the far left. She had changed a lot as did they others. After high school ended so grew out her luscious pink hair and got black highlights. She started to shop at Hot Topic, Pac-Sun, and Zumiez. She now has belly button piercing and two piercings in one ear while have just one in the other. She also got a tattoo that says RFP( Royalty From Pain) in pink and black on her ankle. For the reunion she is wearing black jeans that are ripped at the knees with chains hanging from the side, a black halter top with a thick neon pink belt, and all black converse.

Next to Sakura was TenTen. After graduation, she decided to let down her hair from the panda ears and got electric blue highlights. She started to become more punk and mainly shopped at Zumiez. She has a belly button piercing, ear piercings like Sakura's and has a small lip ring. She has a RFP tattoo in brown and blue. For the reunion, she is wearing a blue corset with brown fishnet arm warmers with a khaki skirt. Under the skirt, she is wearing ripped tights with all black converse.

On the far right, was Ino. After high school she keep her hair the same except to get purple highlights. She started to become less girly. And now she just shopped at Hot Topic. She still has her ears pierced but never wanted to go to extreme. Today for the high school reunion she is wearing a purple tube top that shows off her lean stomach, brand new belly ring, and RFP tattoo in purple. While wearing a black tutu with neon purple tights she is rocking her knee high all black converse.

And the girl who is last but definitely not least is Hinata. Crouched down as the center of the group, she is the one who changed the most dramatically. After high school, she decided that she needs to change. She grew out her lovely violet blue hair, put silver highlights, and get straight bangs. She became somewhat of a girly punk. She only has regular ear piercings and a belly button ring that she _just loves_ to show off. It was her declaration to stop being shy and to live a little. After doing a shopping at Tello's, Rainbow, and Hot Topic she made the perfect reunion outfit. Wearing a black and white striped beanie she decides that she should wear a layered tank top that stops 5 inches before her waist that sports black and white as well. There is a design of a silver rose on the white part of the tank top. (A layered tank top is an off the shoulders shirt and a tank top sewn together. They are just really cute.)You can see her RFP tattoo in blue and silver highlighting it. Hinata chose black skinny jeans that had white paint splattered n it randomly for the front of the skinny's. While in the in silver at the back pockets you can see a silver cursive that reads Hinata. To end it all Hinata wear her knee high all black converse.

Now they're ready to go. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura grab their guitars while TenTen already has her drums set up in their spacious van. Konoha High going to sorry they every messed with RFP.

"Oh yeah, Saki the boys said they will meet us at the reunion!" exclaimed Ino.

"Okay great now, clam down and let's go."

KARIN'S POV

"Sasu-kun, I wonder what happened to those nerds that we use to pick on? Their probably still ugly as ever."

"Hn."

"Whatever, I'm going to go announce the musical act for the night."

"Hn."

'**Hello! Welcome to the Konoha High School Reunion. The musical act for tonight is RFP. Royalty From Pain, please come on out. Hopefully they don't suck.' *giggles***

"Hey! We are RFP. In case you're wondering who are we went to Konoha High with you. I'm Hinata, that's Sakura, Ino, and TenTen. TenTen is on drums, Saki is lead guitarist, Ino on bass, and I sing while playing a little guitar. Let's get started!"

"One, two, one two, three, four! 

He says he's no good with words but I'm worse

Barely stuttered out

"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue

Weighed down with words too over-dramatic

Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"

Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

I'm two quarters and a heart down

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

These words are all I have so I'll write them

So you need them just to get by

[Whispered:] We're going into D-Minor

Dance, Dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me

"**I can't believe it's the nerds from high school. And they're actually good."**

"**Hn."**

"**Ami, can you believe it? Ami? AMI? COME BACK DON'T START DANCING WITH THEM."**

You always fold just before you're found out

Drink up its last call

Last resort

But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

These words are all I have so I'll write them

So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine

I've been saving for your mattress, love

Dance, Dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine

I've been saving for your mattress (mattress, mattress)

I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)

Dance this is the way they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance

Dance, Dance

Dance, Dance

Dance, Dance

"_**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RFP! RFP RFP!" **_

"_Hah, you four could never get boyfriends or husbands." _ Sneered Karin loudly from the crowd.

"They're right here and we'd prefer you not to make fun of our girlfriends." Called out a voice.

Sakura dropped her guitar and bolted off the stage and into the red head's arms yelling "Sori-kun!" Then they just started making out.

The rest of RFP just deadpanned. "Anyways,…"

"What? Oh, my bad. Come on guys, let's go see your girlfriends" apologized Sakura.

"Anyways, as I was saying before Sakura interrupted."

"Sorry Hina-chan!"

"Yeah yeah so these are our boyfriends. The red head is Sasori, the on that next to Ino that looks a bit like Sasuke is Itachi his brother, the one that hugging TenTen is Hidan, and the one who's back I'm on is Kakuzu."

"Hn, Ino your dating my brother?" a flabbergasted Sasuke asked.

"Pft, she couldn't get the real deal and decided for second best." Sneered Karin.

"You shut chu mouth. I would say Sasuke is second best because Sasuke copies my Tachi-kun so you shouldn't be talking, SLUT!"

"So anyone want to say something… Karin?"

"Yeah, I do you four are still losers especially the white eyed freak."

Hinata got down from Kakuzu's back, jumped off the stage, and just walking up to Karin. All eyes on her.

"What chu gonna do? Stutter me to death" laughed Karin.

"No just do this."

**SLAP!**

"**That's for insulting me and my friends for the last time!"**

**PUNCH! **

"**And that's for insulting me you whore. Talk to me every again and I will murder you. I swear it on my dead mother's grave!"**

"SO, we have to go! Bye, see you guys in another 10 years!"

And they just walked out. Hand in Hand with their boyfriends and instruments.

That's the beginning of their new lifes.


End file.
